Selaena Who?
by Raven Cassidi
Summary: Selaena Cast is just an ordinary girl.Scratch that she isnt. And the Doctor sees it. When a mysterious blue box carrying a funny man comes into her life, her mother is taken by the Gengians. And being the hero the Doctor is, her and the Doctor set out to find the mom. But what happens when they see they know eachother?The Doctor comes up with a conclusion, one that will shock all.
1. Chapter 1 Taken

**A/N YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYYAAYAY YYYAYAYAAYAY MY FIRST FOLLOWER! :3 Makes me feel like im doing i good job. Well ive forgotten to do the disclaimer on the past two chapters soooooo here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to a british guy that has more talent and money than me. **

**HAVE FUN MY FOLLOWER! :D**

DW Chapter 3

Selaena's POV.

Selaena watched the Doctor poke his head outside and look from left to right. "We are in the engine room so don't worry nothing is down here." He went outside and she heard him yell horribly outside as if being attacked. She ran outside only to find him laughing his head off. She quickly realized it was a joke and hit him on the head.

"Okay let's go." He strode to the door on the left of them. He then opened it and came face-to-face with a horrible looking creature.

It barely had any face. Only one huge eye was upon its head and its eyelids were clear. It was wearing a metal suit that was painted black. Except it wasn't metal... The "suit" was its rough skin that reminded her of a rhino's skin except about half a foot thick. If not thicker. Veins were showing on its face, purple, red, and green.

Yes. Green.

With it it carried her mother. She looked nothing like Selaena. That woman had straight red hair that reached her middle back and looked taller than the average woman. Selaena had brown curly hair and was as short as could be without being a midget. "Mommy!" Her cry escaped her throat. She ran toward her faster than light.

"Selaena! Wait! It's a trap! It's not your mother!" The Doctor cried out.

The Doctors POV

Even though it had been merely hours since they met, he felt a connection toward her. Nothing romantic but just.. Something. It was on the very outside of his mind. He could feel it.

Selaena fled toward the Gengian. She didn't know what she was dealing with.

When she got to the doorway the Gengian put his hand out and a glowing light came out of it. It went straight through where her heart was located and she stopped, literally dead in her tracks. She fell to the ground.

The Gengian warrior just left. The Doctor knew that a human life meant nothing to them. They considered anything but themselves wastes of space. Whenever they found a species they dissected it (when it was still alive) and looked for key weaknesses. They knew the Doctor so they didn't try that.

They just, ya know, killed his companion.

He rushed over to Selaena. He carried her to the TARDIS. She was rather small and remarkably light. He put her next to the control center in the middle. The TARDIS then made a noise without him doing anything. Selaena sat up with a start, wide-eyed and clutching her chest.

He had the same expression she wore. The oh-my-TimeLord-what-the-heck-just-happened look.

"How.." His eyebrows crinkled together. He then got a suspicious gleam in his eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked.

"I-I don't remember my life." She stuttered. Looking up at him desperately. "What's happening to me?" Her voice cracked.

The gears in his head were turning. 'Must be the Gengians.' He thought. They have the power to take away memories and implant new ones. 'Have they messed with her entire life?' He asked himself.

He was pacing back and forth across the Main Room in the TARDIS. He hated not knowing.

Selaena's POV

Selaena clutched at her chest in pain. It felt as if someone had stuck a knife in her heart, twisted it, then sewed up the outside but not the inside.

The Doctor was pacing back and forth while rubbing his chin. She could tell it was bothering him, not knowing everything. He reminded her of herself. She was a very, very bright person (she thinks. She can't really remember) and she had to know EVERYTHING. She was very nosy because, yet again, she had to know EVERYTHING that was going on in her life.

He stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice. "What did they do to you?" He asked unsure this time. His eyes were looking at her but unfocused.

She didn't answer his question, for she wasn't sure herself.

"What. Did. They. Do. To. You?" He punctuated every word. Venom in his tone.

"I-" for the first time the Doctor was legitimately scaring her. "I don't know." She said looking down. She was tearing up. She was actually scared of the Doctor right now. He seemed so hostile in this moment in time.

He noticed her discomfort and his eyes focused and softened. "I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk."

The Doctors POV

He didn't know why he was apologizing. The Doctor doesn't apologize! He shuts his mouth up and shoots TimeLord knowledge at them ten-fold. But he felt as if that would be cheating when it came to Selaena. It was weird.

What had happened to him? The fearless, no remorse feeling, all-mighty Doctor? Again,

Weird.

He felt as though she needed to be protected, kept in a safe place.

He then spoke up, "I will get your mum by myself, okay? You will stay here where you are safe."

She looked up, her face in a confused expression. "What mom?"


	2. Chapter 2 Suspicion

**I POSTED 2 CHAPTERS IN ONEEEEE DAY! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHHAHA HAH! Well enjoy the story!**

DW Chapter 2

Selaena's POV

'Well at least he has his head in the game.' Selaena thought. She was still horribly sad about her Mother. Who wouldn't be? She was going to be dissected and studied and only God knows what else. Silent tears were sliding down her face as she pet the little dog she held in her arms. She was sitting on a couch with the Doctor who was telling her a plan. But she wasn't listening. She was just staring at his face and nodding as if she could hear him. When she finally came to he was saying, "...I think that's all we need to do."

She was clueless. "Yep."

He smiled. "I think we are here." And sure enough the TARDIS lurched to a stop.

Doctor's POV

He had promised himself he wouldn't be the hero again. Ever since everything he had realized all he brought was trouble to innocent people. 'Maybe River Song should've killed me back then.' He thought. He imagined slapping himself in the face. 'HOW DARE I THINK LIKE THAT? I am THE Doctor!' He walked over to the control center.

"Salaena?" He said.

"What?"

"How do you feel about alien spaceships?"

Her eyes widened. "I-I have no idea."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you feel about the TARDIS?"

She paused. "It's okay... I guess."

He grinned again. "Okay!"

She looked confused. There was something very familiar about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Tell me about yourself."

Selaena looked surprised. "Um..."

"How old are you?" He asked.

She looked deep in thought before she answered. "Uhh... 19. I think..."

He tilted his head. "How do you not know your own age?"

Her eyes shot to different corners of the room. She was very confused. "I don't know."

"Hmmm.." He mumbled. "What was the theme of your 16th birthday?" No girl would forget her Sweet 16.

Her eyebrows pulled together. "I-I don't know." She looked up at him. "Why do you need to know?"

"Just..." He thought. "I'll figure it out later." He said even though random possibilities were already forming in his mind.

Selaena's POV

'Why was he acting so.. Weird?' Selaena thought. She hated not knowing things. And what really bothered her was when she was barely thinking about past life experiences, she would remember them. But when she concentrated and thought hard about it, a bunch of nothing came up.

She knew the Doctor could see her internal struggle. But the weirdest thing was.. She was almost certain they had met before. She racked her brain but found nothing. "Ughhh.." She complained.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"N-nothing. Nothing at all." She replied. "Soo.." She said trying to change the subject. "Why is you time machine named what it is?"

He looked over. "It stands for something."

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space." They said together. The Doctor almost went into shock (if that was even possible for a TimeLord)

Selaena's eyes widened. "Oops.. I'm-I'm sorry..." She said.

'OH MY GOD I GOT IT RIGHT.' She thought. But how? It had been as if something had kicked her brain and she suddenly remembered.

There was something in her memories that was really related to this man. She just knew it.

"Are there any more of your kind?" She asked. The Doctor looked even more shocked.

"What the-How in the-" he looked astonished.

"You're and alien right?"

He nodded.

"How many of your kind are there? I know if I was an alien traveling for who knows how long I would have some of my own race with me. It would be nice to relate with someone instead of being completely different."

He still looked surprised but managed to speak. "How did you-?"

She looked at him as if he were an idiot. He never got that look. "It's obvious." She got up and got closer to him. "You have the knowledge of over ten men and your eyes are their own little galaxies displaying all that for the world to see." She paused. "Now answer my question." She demanded. She felt very confident. It felt good belittling him, it made her feel very very smart. Since she could already tell he was a genius in disguise.

Doctor's POV

The Doctor gulped. She was almost as brilliant as he was. "I am the last of the TimeLords." He said with sadness.

He still kind of wished the Master had regenerated when he was shot and stayed with him. He was better than nothing.. Although he still disliked him greatly. Back on Galefrey when he had a family, he kind of stalked his daughter Zandraxa. Even on Galefrey stalking people was bad. Especially when they were only 23 years old. (That's VERY young for a TimeLord. The equivalent of being 6 in human years.)

Zandraxa had disappeared right as the TimeWar began. He heard she was accidentally killed by a fleet of TimeLords as they tried to stop the invading force of Daleks. His other children and wife had burnt in a fort when the Daleks found that. They died with no chance of regenerating.

"Oh." Selaena said. He could tell she had thought there was at least one or two more. "I'm sorry.." She apologized.

"It's okay." He said. He didn't want to make his guest sadder than she was already. "Um.. Lets go."

She looked up. "Where?"

"Out here. He gestured to the doors." He smirked and snapped his fingers. The doors opened without being touched. He still loved impressing people with his TimeLord-y stuff.

* * *

**Review. Reviews save lives.**


	3. Chapter 3 YOU AINT MY MOMMY!

**A/N YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYYAAYAY YYYAYAYAAYAY MY FIRST FOLLOWER! :3 Makes me feel like im doing i good job. Well ive forgotten to do the disclaimer on the past two chapters soooooo here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, it belongs to a british guy that has more talent and money than me. **

**HAVE FUN MY FOLLOWER! :D**

DW Chapter 3

Selaena's POV.

Selaena watched the Doctor poke his head outside and look from left to right. "We are in the engine room so don't worry nothing is down here." He went outside and she heard him yell horribly outside as if being attacked. She ran outside only to find him laughing his head off. She quickly realized it was a joke and hit him on the head.

"Okay let's go." He strode to the door on the left of them. He then opened it and came face-to-face with a horrible looking creature.

It barely had any face. Only one huge eye was upon its head and its eyelids were clear. It was wearing a metal suit that was painted black. Except it wasn't metal... The "suit" was its rough skin that reminded her of a rhino's skin except about half a foot thick. If not thicker. Veins were showing on its face, purple, red, and green.

Yes. Green.

With it it carried her mother. She looked nothing like Selaena. That woman had straight red hair that reached her middle back and looked taller than the average woman. Selaena had brown curly hair and was as short as could be without being a midget. "Mommy!" Her cry escaped her throat. She ran toward her faster than light.

"Selaena! Wait! It's a trap! It's not your mother!" The Doctor cried out.

The Doctors POV

Even though it had been merely hours since they met, he felt a connection toward her. Nothing romantic but just.. Something. It was on the very outside of his mind. He could feel it.

Selaena fled toward the Gengian. She didn't know what she was dealing with.

When she got to the doorway the Gengian put his hand out and a glowing light came out of it. It went straight through where her heart was located and she stopped, literally dead in her tracks. She fell to the ground.

The Gengian warrior just left. The Doctor knew that a human life meant nothing to them. They considered anything but themselves wastes of space. Whenever they found a species they dissected it (when it was still alive) and looked for key weaknesses. They knew the Doctor so they didn't try that.

They just, ya know, killed his companion.

He rushed over to Selaena. He carried her to the TARDIS. She was rather small and remarkably light. He put her next to the control center in the middle. The TARDIS then made a noise without him doing anything. Selaena sat up with a start, wide-eyed and clutching her chest.

He had the same expression she wore. The oh-my-TimeLord-what-the-heck-just-happened look.

"How.." His eyebrows crinkled together. He then got a suspicious gleam in his eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked.

"I-I don't remember my life." She stuttered. Looking up at him desperately. "What's happening to me?" Her voice cracked.

The gears in his head were turning. 'Must be the Gengians.' He thought. They have the power to take away memories and implant new ones. 'Have they messed with her entire life?' He asked himself.

He was pacing back and forth across the Main Room in the TARDIS. He hated not knowing.

Selaena's POV

Selaena clutched at her chest in pain. It felt as if someone had stuck a knife in her heart, twisted it, then sewed up the outside but not the inside.

The Doctor was pacing back and forth while rubbing his chin. She could tell it was bothering him, not knowing everything. He reminded her of herself. She was a very, very bright person (she thinks. She can't really remember) and she had to know EVERYTHING. She was very nosy because, yet again, she had to know EVERYTHING that was going on in her life.

He stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked with a worried tone in his voice. "What did they do to you?" He asked unsure this time. His eyes were looking at her but unfocused.

She didn't answer his question, for she wasn't sure herself.

"What. Did. They. Do. To. You?" He punctuated every word. Venom in his tone.

"I-" for the first time the Doctor was legitimately scaring her. "I don't know." She said looking down. She was tearing up. She was actually scared of the Doctor right now. He seemed so hostile in this moment in time.

He noticed her discomfort and his eyes focused and softened. "I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk."

The Doctors POV

He didn't know why he was apologizing. The Doctor doesn't apologize! He shuts his mouth up and shoots TimeLord knowledge at them ten-fold. But he felt as if that would be cheating when it came to Selaena. It was weird.

What had happened to him? The fearless, no remorse feeling, all-mighty Doctor? Again,

Weird.

He felt as though she needed to be protected, kept in a safe place.

He then spoke up, "I will get your mum by myself, okay? You will stay here where you are safe."

She looked up, her face in a confused expression. "What mom?"

* * *

**o0O0o I might post another chapter today depending on the amount of freetime i have.(and also if i get any reviews :3 im mean arent i?)**

**REVIEW MY FELLOW EARTHLINGS. FOR YOU GET MORE CHAPTAHHHH. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4 Some kind of title

**Okay so ive had no reviews but one follow... well review and follow!**

DW Chapter 4

The Doctor's POV

The words Selaena had just said echoed around in his head. 'What mother? What mother?! WHAT MOTHER?'

How could someone forget their own mom? Even the Doctor didn't forget his mum. He hated thinking about her. The way she died.. Was absolutely horrible.

Even back then, the Daleks were trying to make more of their own kind, making them "superior".

They took innocent prisoners of the Time War and brought them to the Transforming Station. Including his mother.

He had, of course, tried to save her. The ties of family to a TimeLord were the strongest bonds in the universe.

After they had taken his mum, the Doctor had gone "undercover". Actually more like transporting there, being found, and lots of running.

While in there, he had seen the most disturbing thing of his life. The Daleks strapped her into a machine; it had a piece that fit over the head and wires curled all around it, injecting into the helmet.

And the Daleks then pulled a lever. It looked like an electric chair except much worse. If the process to becoming a Dalek fails, you curl up in on herself like a raisin and almost disappear except for a little dried up piece of dirt about the size of a kitten.

That was one of the reasons he had turned on his own kind. They had allowed that to happen. The Daleks in the Time War gave everyone a choice, Come up Willingly for Testing Or Become Bacon. (Not really that but you get the idea.) You can also turn certain people in. He knew that they turned her in. He had WATCHED them. She was an old, frail lady that was good for nothing in their minds.

'I am disturbed..' He thought.

"What's wrong?" Selaena suddenly asked. She had a clueless expression.

"You don't remember your mum?" He asked again.

"You mean the red-headed, tall lady? She's not my mother. She never was. I mean look at the difference." She gestured to herself.

He had to admit, they looked nothing alike.

Selaena and the red-head were not related at all. He could really feel it in him that he should know what was happening.

But he didn't.

That was the most horrible thing to the Doctor, not knowing.

He had gotten so used to knowing everything about anything. So as anyone could tell, he was really irked.

He grunted. Then was surprised with himself. He, The Doctor, grunted.

"Uhh..." Selaena started but was soon interrupted.

"We still have to save that woman. She's still a human being." 'Maybe..' He added silently.

"Okay..." She said. The Doctor grimaced. She said it as if she didn't care. But he had to say, the only reason he was saving this person was so he could ask her (or it) questions on what all was happening.

"Let's go!" He said with a dramatic fist in the air. He paused. "I mean.. Only I shall go while you stay here all safe and eating chocolate!" He mimicked the fist in the air with fake enthusiasm.

"Nope." She said with her chin up. "I am going and you will like it."

He wasn't surprised at all by her saying this. All of his companions had been brilliant and stubborn. (Not as brilliant as him of course, but still fairly capable of taking care of themselves.) 'Maybe I should take her with me..' He thought to himself. He agreed with his mind. It felt funny sometimes. It felt like he not only had two hearts, but two brains as well. One had the most luxurious intellect and the other came up with ideas and theories. He had actually thought when he was young that this was true, the whole two brains thing. When he was older he got an advanced alien race to check. Yeah he didn't have two brains.

He still smiled at the thought that he could have been that dimwitted. Now he knew everything. 'Except Selaena's life.' He slapped himself in the face.

Selaena was looking at him funny. 'Well this is great.' He thought. 'I seem like a madman.' Even though he knew he was. He smirked to himself.

"Okay." Selaena began. "WE are going to go help that stranger."

"She's not a stranger." He automatically defended her. "She raised you probably since you were a little baby munchkin person and cared for you then on. So you have no right to go insulting people."

Selaena sighed. "If I remembered I may have been grateful and loved her, but," she paused, "I don't. So I can't love her, or be grateful. I don't even know the woman's whole name!"

He paused. He could see where that may be difficult to care for someone you didn't even know. "Then why do you want to save her?"

"I don't know. To get some action, fun!" She smiled. "I've most-likely been cooped up my whole life! I want adventure!" She clapped softly. 'She still acts like a 15 year old even though she was 19.' The Doctor noted.

"Okay then you'll come.." Wait what? He had been persuaded as easily as a human. How did she suddenly know how to get what she wanted from him? Impossible ideas were forming in his mind, so many it would take years to list and read them all.

There was one that shocked him to the core.


	5. Chapter 5

DW Chapter 5

Selaena's POV

"Uhh... Doctor?" Selaena asked, getting more worried by the second. The Doctor had been staring off into space with a shocked expression perfectly still for about four minutes. But it really felt like an hour. She waved a desperate hand in front of his face. "Ugh."

She knew that he couldn't do this often. 'He's brilliant.' She thought. 'Which is also a millimeter away from insane..'

"Okay, I'm sorry bout this." She said as she proceeded to slap him in the face.

"AHHHHaahAHHH!" He spazzed. "Oh." He paused. "Hi." She could tell he was at a loss of words. "This is... Not normal."

"Um.. Lets go save the woman!" She said. He didn't make any move to leave, he just looked at her. "NOW."

"Uh.." He murmured. "Okay." When he looked at her, it felt as though he was looking at her through new eyes. He cleared his throat. "Let's go." He said and smiled... Almost warmly at her..

'The heck is going on?' She thought.

The Doctor walked outside the TARDIS and motioned for her to come, too. Something was still different. She could see him tearing up.

"Okay, what the heck is going on?" She asked a little annoyed.

He wiped his eyes quickly and said, "Nothing; just get out here."

"Mmkay." She then went outside the TARDIS.

"Selaena," the Doctor said, "don't get yourself killed please?"

She smirked. "Dying isn't on my list of activities for today."

He chuckled. "Good, don't want a suicidal partner!"

She rolled her eyes. "Where to?"

He opened his mouth to say something but paused. He stared behind her and mouthed, 'Do. Not. Move.'

Of course she disobeyed orders and looked behind her. "Oh. My. Lord." She ducked and rolled like a ninja quickly as the scorpion-looking-thing lunged at her. It missed just barely. She wondered how she did that... Oh well.

She watched as the Doctor threw punches, but she could already tell it was no use. She hated not being able to do anything at that moment. So she did the only thing she could think of.

She fought.

She ran and pushed him aside. Good timing too. Without her the scorpion-thingy's stinger would've gotten him right in the heart. It only left a large scrape on his arm. "Ahh!" He screeched as he glared at the wound. The skin around it was torn but not bleeding that rapidly. But what worried her was there were growing lines of vomit green spreading around his arm. She stood there shocked, and the Doctor stayed in his place without moving.

The scorpion-thingy looked at us, unfocusing it's eyes, tilted its head, and ran off.

"The heck.." She said.

"Shut up!" He whispered. "That was a Jengari. It relies on movement and sound to navigate. It probably thought we dropped dead. They aren't that bright."

She didn't say anything, but helped him up. "Ughhh.." He groaned as the wound throbbed. She didn't say a word. She only half-carried him while he tried to help him to the TARDIS.

She set him down at the chair next to the control center. "No." He barely managed to say. "Down there." He pointed to a space under all the controls.

"Uh." She started to disagree, but figured he had a good reason. "Okay."

She helped him down and he made a signal for her to leave. She nodded and left the basement-thingy.

She tried to get a glimpse of under the control panel, but failed. Then she panicked as she saw a glowing light from there and the lights in the TARDIS shut off. Then something clicked and the lights came back on but in the color red. She was too shocked to move. 'Did he die? OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!' was pretty much all that went through her panicked mind.

The Doctor came up the steps, good as new. His clothes looked worn and tattered though. She ran up to him and hugged him. "I-I can't b-b-breathe." She released him. "Don't want me actually dying now would we."he said with a smirk.

"How did you..?" She asked gesturing to him. "And why did...?" She gestured to the lights all around the TARDIS.

He smiled. "Well, it wasn't too easy but I accomplished it. What I did was took energy from the TARDIS' power source, which is space and time, and absorbed it. Not all of it otherwise I would become.. Kind of a god, but still a lot. The Jengari's venom paralyzes the ability to regenerate, so I had to do something. Plus I also don't really like regenerating." He added.

"What-what is that? What species are you anyway?" She asked confused. He had always neglected to tell her what alien race he was.

He drew in a deep breath before answering. "I am a TimeLord. We don't really die, we regenerate. Regenerating is when we produce a brand new body."

"SO THERE ARE TWO OF YOU?!"

"No," he paused then wore a look she couldn't read. It was between sadness and anger. "actually that is true but to the point, the old body is usually sort of disappears and a new one takes its place."

"Oh." She said her checks red from her conclusion earlier.

"It's okay." He said smiling.

'He's hiding something…' she thought. She was good at reading people's emotions. If they were hiding something, she would find out. And that's exactly what she was planning to do.

"Uh… hello?" The Doctor said waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her reverie.

"What?" She asked.

"You were zoning out for a little while."

She blinked. "I was? Hm. I've been meaning to ask you something."

His eyebrows pulled together. "What is it?" He asked.

"What are you keeping from me?" She knew it was rather straightforward but that's how she always started her detective work.

The Doctor's POV

His eyes widened in what looked like fear. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He crossed his arms over his chest. He had to try something… anything, to test his theory. But he couldn't do it now. Not yet. It just wasn't the right time.

She looked as if deep in thought again. She stared at her feet. "I know you." She stated. "I don't know how, but I do. And I WILL get to the bottom of this." She said pointing at him.

He gulped. If she found out what he thought she was… needless to say he would be screwed.

"Let's go save this person. Maybe she can tell me what's going on." She said with a glare toward the Doctor.

'She is right…' he thought. 'Maybe I can learn a little from this woman also.'


End file.
